


【SK】日有所思，夜有所梦(1)

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【SK】日有所思，夜有所梦(1)

【SK】日有所思，夜有所梦  
文/雨定尘  
singto翻了好几个身，半夜突然燥热的睡不着，明明已经凉爽下来的天气，却像有人恶作剧给他开了暖气般燥热，又一个翻身，一具冰冰凉又软绵绵的身体滚进了他的怀里。

singto紧闭着眼甚至来不及思考为什么他的床上会出现另一个人，他实在太热了，简直像要被烧起来了，唯一能救他的只有怀里的冰凉。singto抱紧了怀里的救命稻草，但是“稻草”并不老实，他扭动挣扎着，加上滑溜溜冰凉的皮肤，简直像条挺动的活鱼，singto本来抱着舒服都得快睡着了，被这么一打扰，立刻恼怒烦躁了起来。

眼睛都不睁，他就准确地扣住了那扭动柔软的细腰，另一手往下抓住了一瓣Q弹丝滑的臀丘，抓在手里手感好极了，揉捏着那软肉似乎能抚平燥热。

这一抓本来怀里的人又不太平了，轻微地挣扎，嘴里发出“嘤嘤嘤”的抗议的声音。singto头很痛，眼下乌青，眼袋都积了好几层，他已经为了毕业设计好几天没睡好觉了，好不容易完成了一个阶段，只想好好睡一觉还有那么多声音打扰。

singto越想越憋屈，头一低，堵住了发声源，“嘤嘤嘤”变成了“呜呜呜”的闷声。singto顿时一嘴香软，嘴唇上贴的东西柔软丝滑，还带着一股奶香气。singto砸吧砸吧嘴，甚至觉得是甜的，那柔软微微张开了条缝，singto迫不及待地把舌头伸了进去，想尝尝里面是不是甜的。

里面不止甜美而且多汁，令singto惊喜的是这里也有一条小软舌，而这条小软舌就是分泌甜蜜汁液的关键所在。singto用灵活有力的舌头不断搅动着这个小空间，时而旋转时而进出，伸到小软舌下面抵着舌根，每当他这么做，那些琼浆蜜汁就流得更欢了，几乎要从两人相贴的唇瓣里溢出来了。

小舌头似乎也怕甜津滑落，轻轻往唇瓣中间一滑，小小舔舐了几下，一下就被singto捉住了，收缩两颊一吸香舌就被含进了自己口中，又是吮吸又是勾缠，吃得津津有味。

“呜呜……嗯……”

配合着哼哼唧唧的呻吟，一双柔若无骨的小手在自己的胸膛上推阻着，小舌头还想缩回去，和singto开始了拉锯战，singto不乐意他躲开，狠狠捏了一把手中的软肉，嘴唇离开香软，顺着下巴和脖子舔吻下去。脑子里一片空白什么也不想，只想平复此时身体的燥热，半睡眠的潜意识里认为这不过是年少气盛的一时春梦，所以顺从着男性的本能对着丝滑柔顺的肌肤又舔又啃，发出啧啧的吮吸声，顺着体线一路吻下去，埋首于一片雪白的胸膛中嗅闻，本来推拒的小手慢慢乖顺地搭在肩上。

一把搂着下面人的腰，抱着他随自己的动作变换位置，香甜的味道让singto像许久没开荤的饿狼，冲动不能自已地咬着充满弹性的手臂、凹陷下去的腰侧、平坦柔软的小腹，当他把额头抵在腹部，把自己的鼻尖埋进一片香软的肌肤内。再想往下探进神秘的三角地带内，脑袋却被狠狠地推了一把，本来乖乖搭在肩上的手又强烈挣扎了起来，被子下的一双腿也扭动乱踢，singto急躁地狠狠打了手下圆润的肉臀一记，发出清脆的一声，身下挣扎的人僵硬了一会儿，随后爆发出一阵嚎啕大哭，终于把singto彻底吵醒了，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

一个光溜溜的小人坐在他的被窝里，又圆又大的眼睛正在看着他，又长又翘的睫毛覆于其上，不一会儿猫眼儿里就以肉眼可见的速度积聚起泪水，他眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛，爆发出一阵巨大的哭声，泪珠顺着睫毛和眼睑一颗一颗像珍珠一样弹落下来，眼睛越眨眼泪越多，哽咽得上气不接下气，脸蛋哭到缺氧而泛红，翘翘的小嘴巴委屈地瘪着，眼泪不要钱似的顺着双颊淌下。  
虽然是张漂亮的小脸蛋，但明显是个男孩子，他短短的头发、因为吞咽而起伏的喉结和被子下平坦的胸膛都彰显着这是个男生的事实，而且那白皙的胸膛上还印了好几个令singto羞愧到地底的红色暧昧痕迹。

空气一下凝固了，两人都红着脸大眼对小眼，眨巴着眼睛互相看了很久，突然两人同时一声惊呼，singto一下子把男生推出自己的被窝推得老远，自己裹紧了一床被子躲在床尾，只露出一个头和黑乎乎的眼睛警惕地看着对方。

Singto Prachaya，曼谷大学传媒系大四学生，今年23岁，母胎solo二十三年整，一个守身如玉的大四狗，今天遇到了这辈子最不可理喻的事情。singto抬手掐了掐自己的脸蛋，痛的，一脸倭瓜相快要哭出来。

被自己推到床头的是一个漂亮的男孩子，关键这是一个不着寸缕的光溜溜的漂亮男孩，因为失去了棉被的遮挡，整个雪白的身体都暴露在空气中，在月光的映衬下几乎要透明。  
singto红着脸快速地看了下自己被子底下的身体，同样光着。

靠！我的睡衣呢？singto左右张望都没看见自己睡前还穿着的衣服。

  那个男孩小声抽泣的声音又把singto吸引了过去，只见他把膝盖蜷缩在胸前，倚靠在床头把自己缩得不能再小，不知是因为冷还是因为哽咽整个人还在轻微颤动。因为身体完全暴露在人眼前的羞耻尴尬，他的脸涨得通红，一手抵在胸前，一手垂在腿间，配合着蜷缩的双腿，只能勉强遮挡住重点部位，看起来可怜无助极了。

  视线往下，singto羞耻地看到了蔓延人家全身的斑斑点点的吻痕，从胸口到小腿都有，在浅色皮肤上格外显眼，这房里只有两个人，是谁留下的不言而喻。

  “P……我冷……”小人哆哆嗦嗦地开口。

  他的脸蛋圆圆的有些婴儿肥，看不出实际年龄，看起来大约和自己差不多或者再小一点，但是既然他都喊P了，那看来就是弟弟了。

  吃了人家豆腐还推人家，看起来真的完全是自己在欺负他呢，而且又是比自己小的弟弟，singto心中的负罪感在直线上升。

  “冷就过来……”

  singto张开双臂打开自己的被子，小人儿小心翼翼地观察了他一会儿，确定他不会再粗鲁地推自己了，才手脚并用地爬过去。

  冰凉丝滑的小身体又贴在了singto滚烫的身上，singto把被子合得密不透风，外来者一点都不客气地搂住他的腰，把小脸埋在颈窝，摸起来真的很冰冷，瑟瑟发抖像个小动物。

  “你怎么会这么冷呢？”singto不自觉地软下了口气温柔地问，双手把他搂进怀里，用自己的体温温暖他。

  “冷……”小奶音边抱怨着，双手边在singto身上乱摸惹火，汲取他的温暖。

  肌肤重新贴合在一起，才冷却下来的热情又一触即发，singto控制不住那到处游走的小手，被这丝绸般的肌肤磨蹭的感觉实在太好，他也忍不住大力地在光滑的后背抚摸，感受那儿起伏的蝴蝶骨。  
  “P……哥……哥哥……哥哥……”男孩子把脸放在singto肩头，奶声奶气地喊着，singto被他喊得整个人都酥了。

  天呐，这个男孩子实在太漂亮了！也太会撒娇了吧，怎么会有这么娇滴滴的大宝贝？singto纠结的内心还在呼喊着。

  singto是家里的独子，其实他从小就羡慕人家有兄弟姐妹，一直想要个可爱乖巧的弟弟，这是天上给他掉下了个弟弟吗？

  “Nong……Nong，你叫什么名字啊？”

  听到singto喊自己，男孩子终于抬了头，眼角边还带着泪痕，眼睛湿润又透亮，开口道：“Kit……我叫Kit……”

当他发“ki”的音时嘴角向两边扬起，仿佛在微笑，颊边露出两个小小的酒窝，一边明显一些，一边浅一些，露出的牙齿很小颗但是洁白整齐，看起来治愈又甜美，singto觉得自己见着了天使。  
“N’kit，你怎么会在我的床上啊？”Singto语气温和地问，怕吓到他的Nong。

“我也不知道，我醒过来就在这里了，我不知道这是哪里……我好冷……Kit好冷……”

Kit像处在冰原里的人，一股脑儿地往singto温暖的怀里钻，两条修长的大白腿也和singto的腿死死缠在一起，想把自己最大限度地贴在singto身上。两个大男生都没穿衣服，一起滚在同一个被窝里，两具胸膛紧紧相贴，Kit因为冷而敏感挺立起来的两个小硬点儿摩擦着singto的胸膛，但singto顾不上，因为更令他分心的是两人交缠在一起的双腿令敏感的下体也紧紧相贴磨蹭，在Kit的感染下singto也呼吸逐渐沉重，眼眶发红。

Kit觉得自己快难受死了，又冷又热，在冰山、火焰间沉沉浮浮、昏昏沉沉，身体发肤是极冷的，但从心底涌现的一股股热流却烧得人焦躁，只有在singto怀里他才能寻找到平衡，只有贴近这个人，冷水浇灭热火，化为一池温水，身体才能被温暖，心里的火才能被平复。

Kit的脸紧紧贴在singto的颈窝，singto可以感受到柔软的嘴唇贴在自己突突直跳的大动脉上，嘴唇在皮肤上蠕动着说话，道：“P好香啊……好香……”

singto欲哭无泪，你才香好吗？又香又软！

弟弟身上散发出的香甜熏得singto有些心猿意马，本来在背后安抚性质轻拍的手慢慢变成了轻柔的抚摸，顺着光滑细腻的后背滑进腰窝，在纤细的腰肢上流连。Kit因为痒而扭动身体，但是抱紧了singto没有拒绝，所以singto变本加厉地欺负那些发痒的软肉。

“P……P……痒……哈……”Kit闪躲着扭动，挺起胸前硬挺的小果实磨蹭着singto的胸膛和手臂。

“singto，叫我sing……”

“P’sing……P……”于是Kit又嗲又甜的喘息呻吟回荡在这个寝室里。

singto仰躺下靠在松软的靠枕上，身上的Kit也像没有骨头似的，跟着他躺了下来，趴在singto的身上，小脸贴在胸膛。他总算有些回温，小脸滚烫的，singto单手捏了捏他的双颊，发现手感很好，托着他的下巴让他仰头看自己。

Kit的眼睛最漂亮，哭过一场后透亮得不行，眼角带着情动的红，带着特殊的勾人又清纯的风情，黑亮的眼睛里只有自己的倒影，singto产生了他心里也只有自己的错觉。两个人的脸越靠越近，Kit被吮吸得有些红肿的嘴唇张张合合很是诱人，singto魔怔般地盯着他M型的唇瓣移不开眼睛，弟弟看起来很好亲。

两个人对视着越靠越近，在只剩一点距离的时候，Kit微笑着主动凑上去轻咬了singto的上唇。如果说刚才的吻全都是无意识地摩擦，那现在的吻则是带着情动，双方都是清醒又沉醉的。

singto捏着Kit下巴的手轻轻捏着两瓣软嫩的脸颊，捏开了喘着气的小嘴就把舌头伸了进去，Kit主动把手还上了singto的脖子加深了这个吻，唇齿相依，柔情四溢。两条毫无经验的舌头遵循着寻求快乐的本能交缠挑逗着，像要把对方吞下去一样彼此不认输，甜软的呻吟从两唇间溢出来。

singto的手从Kit腰间顺着身体曲线滑到翘起的臀部，双手一起揉面团似的揉着软嫩的双臀，像嫩豆腐似的，轻拍还会晃动，幸亏盖在被子底下，不然看见被过分搓揉后活了血像蜜桃似的粉臀，singto食欲该更旺了。

“嗯哼……”

singto揉捏着也一下一下地把Kit往自己身上按，两人毫无遮蔽的下半身贴在一起，很容易就能感受到两人都有了反应，半软的带些弹性的物体越发蓬勃，抵在Kit的腿根蓄势待放。就算不用眼睛看，也能感受到它的热度和尺寸，像是要出山吃人的大妖怪，吓得Kit扭动着想避开，撅高了屁股想让两具身体间分开些距离，但是这样一来高撅着的屁股蛋子就是自动送进了singto的手里，变本加厉地被搓扁揉圆。

“P’sing!”Kit之前喊P都是带着敬称的意味，现在突然提高了声调的称呼则显出一些埋怨和责怪。

singto爱死了这娇嗔的小奶音，为什么自己的名字都听起来好听了。Kit双手撑在singto两侧抬高了身体，雪白的胸膛和粉红的两点在singto面前晃来晃去，singto看中了他锁骨底下的一颗小痣，在一片雪肤里它是那么显眼和性感，在呼唤被疼爱，singto抬头吮住了这一小块肌肤，死命地把它吸进嘴里，唇齿摩擦。离开时，留下了一个红得发紫的痕迹，singto满意地看着自己的作品。  
Kit手掌撑在singto胸膛上想爬起来，singto覆在他臀上的手钻到下面，分来他的双腿，悄悄把自己已经完全充血的阴茎夹进绵软的腿根，那滚烫的触感又烫得Kit一下软了腰又趴了下来。  
singto侧过脸，爱怜地吻着弟弟的发顶，下面则在软嫩的腿根抽动起来，细腻的肌肤包裹着热烫的阳具，舒服得singto倒抽凉气。平日不见阳光的腿根又嫩又敏感，被有些硬的耻毛磨蹭，又被男人粗长的阴茎反复摩擦，让Kit又痛又痒，嘴里哼哼唧唧地出声，脖子和锁骨不断被男人亲吻着。

“Kit……Kit好可爱……再夹紧一点……乖……”

在哥哥的哄骗下，即使刺激得眼泪都要下来了，Kit还是乖乖地夹紧腿根，让小怪兽在自己的腿间横冲直撞，时而擦过敏感的会阴，时而顶在柔软的阴囊下，时而和自己也抬头的性器摩擦在一起。  
singto此起彼伏低沉地喘息闷哼全都带着热气喷在Kit耳边，让他从耳朵一路通红到了脖子，整个人一下变成了粉色，害羞但是听着singto性感的呻吟心里就像吃了蜜一样的甜，想让他更加舒服，想让他发出更多声音，这样的想法让Kit主动夹紧了腿磨蹭。

singto被勾得受不了，搂紧Kit的腰狠狠向上大力顶动了几下，一声闷哼，一股腥气湿滑蔓延在Kit腿间，Kit像被抽空了力气，整个人松软下来，腿间一片湿润滑腻。

Kit整个人都松懈着，没想到那双作恶的手蘸着湿滑的液体就往臀缝里钻。半个臀缝和会阴早就被singto的体液浇得透湿，singto沿着臀缝抚摸了两下，在褶皱处小心地摸索，就着这点润滑伸进了一根手指。

Kit“嘶”的一声痛吟出来，也唤醒了singto的一点理智，毫无经验的两个人在这种诡异的情况下无知无绝地做到了这个地步，singto的大脑又重新转动起来，开始考虑现在的情况和明天的后果，在singto决定退缩的时候，Kit又紧紧缠了上来，眼中含泪却带着决绝坚定，坐在singto腰上直起身体。 

“Kit!Kit!冷静一下……不可以……”

singto推阻解释着，他不想Kit也只是一时冲动而造成大错，毕竟他们完全不了解现在是什么情况，是梦还是真实，退一万步来说在此之前两人还是陌生人罢了。但是Kit仿佛突然被激怒了，一反软糯好脾气，红着眼睛嘶哑着喉咙朝singto控诉，道：“为什么不可以？……你为什么不能也喜欢我？”

Kit的大眼睛很红，因为充血泛着血丝，泪水蓄满仿佛下一秒就要掉下来。他低头撕咬着singto的嘴唇，合眼时大颗掉落的泪珠都滑进两人的唇间，带着苦涩和血腥味的一个吻。

singto清醒过来的大脑又被劈头盖脸泼了一桶浆糊，他最见不得人哭，更受不了N’kit心碎似的表情。他不太明白Kit为什么反应这么大，也不知道为什么甜蜜的气氛直转急下，他只是不想看见身上人的眼泪，他不认识这个天降他床上的Nong，不知道他是什么人，但是singto心疼Nong的眼泪，连他的皱眉都不想看见。

singto吻在他锁紧的眉头，吻掉眼角的泪珠，Kit急切地寻找singto的嘴，边与他接吻，边沉下腰。没有开发好的后穴容纳不下男人暴涨的硬物，Kit知道自己受伤了，但是他很急切，他不愿意停下，卖力扭动着自己的腰肢，像小狗一样在singto脸上又舔又啃来缓解自己的疼痛。

被炙热紧致的软肉包裹着，这种上天堂似的快感对小处男singto来说太过刺激，和自己右手的服务根本不是一个档次的。singto头皮一阵一阵的发麻，他感觉自己的大动脉都在狂跳，但是自身的愉悦没有让他忽略掉kit苍白的小脸、豆大的汗珠、咬红的下唇，性爱如果只有一方得到快乐那就是野兽的行为，没有意义，singto希望Kit也能通过这个行为获得与他相同的欢愉。

他小心地把脱力的Kit压回身下，Kit害怕他离开两条小腿紧紧缠在男人腰上，singto亲吻着安抚他，伸手抚慰他因为疼痛疲软的玉茎，两人渐入佳境，喘息低吟此起彼伏，Kit主动挺动着腰身，两人似乎在竞争谁能给对方带来更大的欢愉，为了取悦对方而卖力。

在singto的体贴下，Kit也渐渐找到了感觉，娇吟婉转着让他用力，最后又哭哭啼啼地求饶，被操得眼泪汪汪。最后关头又死死搂着哥哥的脖子，一遍又一遍带着哭腔在他耳边哀求道：“别忘了我……别忘了我……”

singto没有回答，但是作为初夜，这销魂的一夜，这艳遇的可爱的人儿，都足以令他毕生难忘，吻着kit湿润的眼睛，一遍又一遍地呼唤他的名字。

“Kit ……Kit……我的Kit……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
TBC


End file.
